


When I Kissed The Teacher

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Professors, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Its natural to have a crush on a teacher. It's a part of growing up and being an adult. It shows growth and hormonal development. But what happens when Betty Cooper crushes on her college professor. Will it go smoothly or end in disaster?This is a collab with the amazing @kisvids
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Elizabeth Cooper a english lit major and and journalist major. She was 21 years old in her second to last year of college. Betty couldn't wait to expand her wings.

She had a devotion to journalism. Working in her mother's newspaper since she was 11. She wanted to one day own her own magazine company.

Yet her confidence grew all thanks to her journalist professor. Professor J.Jones was her favourite professor. He had helped her confidence grow. All whilst her crush grew on him.

Betty Cooper has never seen a boy or man like him. He wasn't afraid to show his emotions. He had gorgeous eyes of ocean blue. His raven hair that she wants to push her hands through. Did she mention the tattoos she wants to lick her tongue over? He was incredibly smart and talented. If Betty was being on honest he was the perfect guy for her. 

She always spent class watching him. She got lost in the way his mouth moved.

Betty was currently in his office after hours. He was helping her and a few other students. Betty just looked at him taking full notes.

“Does anyone have any questions?”

"Can you look over my assignment after this?" Betty smiled.

“Of course.”

"Thank you Mr Jones."

He just smiled and went back to going over notes. She smiled at him happily. The class quickly ended as Betty stayed behind. 

He came over to look at her assignment. Betty passed him the assignment lingeried on his hands. He read through it. She nervously squeezed her hands together. Her anxiety was through the roof. She worked so hard on this.

"Is it any good?" Betty asked.

“It is... its perfect actually.”

"Thank god." She sighed happily. He handed it back."So nothing I can do to improve?"

“There’s a couple grammar mistakes.” He highlighted them. “But besides that you’re good.”

"Nothing else?" Betty questioned. 

She would always do this. One, it made her the best she can be and two, it would mean longer with him.

“Nope.”

"Oh." Betty sighed.

“What?”

"Seriously nothing I can do to improve? I like to be the best I can and being with you isn't so bad." She flirted.

“It’s good.”

"Thanks." Betty smiled pulling it back. 

She tugged her jumper off to show off her bralette. He headed to his desk as she sat on the desk trying to make a move. "This is cool." She picked up a dolphin ornament. Jughead smiled. “I got that on a trip to Hawaii.”

"I love dolphins. When I was little we went to benidorm and it was my birthday so I got to swim with dolphins." Betty smiled happily.

“Cool.”

"Yep. I love them, so Hawaii I've never been."

“It’s nice.”

"Just nice?" Betty looked at him.

“Well it’s beautiful there but my trip wasn’t that great.”

"Oh why?" She wondered.

“My girlfriend dumped me.”

"Her loss your hot." Betty shrugged. He didn’t say anything."And smart. Who wouldn't want you."

He stayed silent.

Betty just shrugged as Jughead packed his things up for the day since this was his last class."Betty I have to go. I'm meeting my best friends new girlfriend." He told her.

"Oh okay."

Betty grabbed her things leaving the office. She was meeting Veronica at bar to meet her boyfriend.

Jughead was meeting up with his best friend Archie. They were heading to their favourite bar. They walked in and sat down waiting for Archie’s girlfriend. They came around half an hour later. They sat down. He noticed her friend. It was one of his students.

“Betty?” Jughead said.

"Mr Jones." Betty smiled happily. 

Betty was wearing a sexy lingerie set with her high leather pants and boots.

“Hi.”

"So Arch is your friend." Betty looked at him.

"Wait this is The Mr Jones! The Mr Jones you want to-" Veronica gasped. Betty covered her mouth looking at her. Archie just laughed at them. "Jug this is my girl Veronica." He kissed her.

“Hi.” Jughead said.

"Hi. I already know alot about you." Veronica smirked.

“You do?”

"B talks highly about you."

“Oh.”

Betty glared at her excusing herself for air. 

Veronica just smirked."Baby that's not nice." Archie kissed her.

“What? It’s true.”

"I know that. It's not like she can date him. She is her student." He said.

"She is obsessed." Veronica pouted. Jughead didn’t say anything."Its just a crush." He corrected her.

“Maybe I should go.” Jughead said.

"No I don't think Betty is coming back." Veronica told him.

Betty just sat outside upset.

“I should go.”

"Bro you promised. She is a big girl. She will get over it." Archie said.

Betty messaged Veronica she didn't feel well it was an obvious lie. Jughead felt bad for Betty.

He headed outside. He saw Betty sat on the bench humiliated. She stood up as she was about to hail a cab. 

“Betty?”

"Yes Mr Jones." Betty answered sadly.

“It’s okay... I know she was just joking.”

"She wasn't. I like you." She whispered. Betty began to hail cabs again. “Betty I’m your teacher.”

"I know. That's why I haven't said anything for almost 3 years." She teared up. "Can I just go home? I've been humiliated enough tonight." Betty added.

He didn’t say anything.

"I'm not transferring classes too. You are the best and I want the best."

Jughead looked at her. He just let her go. All he wanted to do was go home to his dog. He walked to his car. He got home and opened a book.

_____

The following day at class Betty didn't show up. She was too embarrassed. Jughead didn’t think anything of it. He only thought something of it when she missed a week of classes.

He sent an email to her.

-Betty are you okay? You missed a week of class? You normally have 100%-

Betty saw it and replied.

\- I needed a week of for my mental health and so I let the embarrassment calm down.-

Jughead decided to ask her to come to the office to talk about this.

~Come in before class Monday to talk.~

_____

Monday morning Betty came in. She didn't come in with her happy smile. She had a sad look on her face. She had been outed and her friend accidentally did it. She went to Jughead’s class. She sat down in front of his desk in the auditorium.

“You missed a lot of work.” Jughead said.

"I asked Ethel to get me my work. I'm all caught up. I emailed you last night." Betty shrugged."Isn't it good enough?"

“I’ll have to check.”

"Listen Mr Jones. I am embarrassed V outed me. She basically said I wanted tho shag you and it's not not true." Betty sighed.

"How is it? I am so embarrassed. She basically told you I wanted to fuck you! It's not like I haven't tried to seduce you!"

“It’s okay.”

“You’ve tried?”

Betty nodded blushing."Staying late all the time in your office. Wearing short skirts and shorts. I have killer legs." She explained.

"Miss Cooper." Jughead stared at her.

"Don't Miss Cooper me. I know it's wrong! I know I'm that fucked up girl who wants to fuck her teachers! Who finds her teacher sp attractive! I'm the desperate student who can't get any dick people think she will try to get a 26 year old mans dick and she is 21. She is crazy to think a man would want her. I know it's wrong! But I get get you out my fucking mind Professor Jones! Have I crossed a line now? Yes do I care no! I want to fuck you shamelessly against the desk. That's why I didn't show up to class last week."

He didn’t say anything. He looked at her in shock.

"Now can I leave?" Betty asked.

“No.” Betty slammed her hands on the desk. "Why the fuck not?" She snapped.

Jughead just looked at her. He wanted to kiss her. He couldn’t but he wanted to.

"Are you just going to stare?" She questioned.

“I don’t know...”

"Then let me go." Betty sighed.

“No.”

Betty pulled the chair out and sat in it. Jughead looked at her."So I have to sit through the lesson?"

“Yes.”

Betty rolled her eyes. She pulled out her notebook."So what did I miss Mr Jones." She glared at him. Jughead handed her the agenda. "I think you and I need private lessons." Betty flirted. She couldn't help herself. It came so natural speaking to him.

“I agree.”

"I'll see you on Friday then. I can't listen to V having sex again. I might combust." She learned closer to him.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Unless you want me a different day? Also where?"

“We can meet here.”

"Okay." Betty nodded.

"You can take your seat Miss Cooper." He told her.

"Happily Mr Jones."

Betty knew this had opened a new chapter for her. She was sick of hiding her feelings. She had always been the person to go for what she wanted. 

Her confident grew over the years. Partly because of him and her experience. 

She wasn't in a small town any more. If she wanted something she had to grab it by the balls. 

Life isn't a platter of opportunities it's a hustler to the goal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Betty Cooper was pissed at Veronica Lodge. They were currently not speaking until Veronica apologised. She understands she wanted to impress her boyfriend and his best friend but she hurt her own friend in the process.

Betty was currently getting change for her private lesson with Jughead. She wore a lime green deep plunge crop top that rested beneath her boobs. She paired it with hair waisted jeans and a long baggy cardigan. She wanted to tease him.

Betty saw the cupcakes on the side from Veronica. That was a signature Veronica apology move. She ignored them as she headed to Jughead's office. 

Once she got there she didn't knock she just came in. He was sitting at his desk. Betty came in and sat in front of him. Her hair was down. She normally wore it up for convenience.

“Hi.” He said.

"Hi." Betty smirked at him.

“We should start by going over your missed work.”

Betty nodded chewing gum.

Jughead waited for her to get out her papers. She pulled it out making sure she bent over front wards pulling it out her bag. Jughead didn’t look at her. She slammed it down making him look. It did cause him to look.

"So?" Betty prompted.

“Let’s look over it.”

Betty nodded blowing a bubble. Jughead looked over her papers. She tapped her pencil waiting for his response. Jughead was circling and highlighting the mistakes. It was perfect but he was doing it to annoy her. He handed her back the paper.

"Seriously? You fucking know that part is perfect!"

"Watch it or you will be marked up." Jughead warned.

"Mark me up then!" Betty snapped.

“Fine.”

Betty glared at him. She changed it to please him and handed it back."Better now Mr Jones?" Betty asked.

“Yep.”

Betty glared at him. "What now Mr Jones? Shall I go to the chalk boared and draw lines?" She joked. Betty leaned over the desk grabbing his pen.“There’s still a lot more to go over.”

"Then do it Mr Jones." Betty seductively whispered.

Jughead grabbed another paper. They sat going through papers. She listened even though she was annoyed. Jughead made corrections on each of her papers.

"Enough Mr Jones." Betty snapped."These ate perfect. I spent hours on them." She teared up. "I can't submit my work before having Alice's stamp of approval."

“I’m just correcting them. It’s my job.”

"No your over analysing it. Why are you being such a dick!? Why is it turning me on?!" Betty sighed.

“I’m your teacher! Don’t speak to me like that!”

"No! You have pushed me so I'm pushing you!" She stood up.

“You can’t act like you have control over me!”

"You are putting words in my mouth!" She began to walk out.“You need to stay here and go over work!” Betty glared at him. "Make me."

Jughead got up and walked up to her. He saw her continuing to walk. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Betty couldn't help but smirk at him. She leaned and kissed him. She didn't care anymore. Jughead kissed her back. Betty was shocked he kissed her back. She deepened the kiss before he pulled away.

He pulled away and looked at her. Betty bit her lip. Jughead held her face. She kissed him again wanting to taste him again. She imagined what he tasted like but he tasted better.

Jughead kissed her back whilst Betty jumped up on him wrapping her arms around him. Jughead pressed her against the wall. She moaned softly wanting more. He held her close as they kissed.

"Baby anyone could come in." Betty told him.

“We should stop... this... this is wrong.”

"No." Betty pouted.

“Betty you’re my student.”

"I'm 21 Jones. I'm not under age." She moved his hair out the way. “I know that but you’re still my student.”

"Its my last year in your class. I have my last year in my lit class." Betty told him. Jughead looked at her putting her down. "We shouldn't." He repeated.

"I know." She whispered.

Jughead just looked at her. Betty just headed back to the besk. She just got back to work in silence.

"Can we reschedule?" Betty asked 20 minutes later.

“Yeah...”

"Thanks." Betty pulled her hair up. She was shaking."See you Monday maybe." She grabbed her bag.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty headed to the door. She stopped and looked at him. She doesn't regret kissing him. It only made her want to kiss him more. His lips were addicting. He was looking down at his desk.

"Jug." Betty used his first name for the first time.

“Yeah?”

"I don't regret kissing you. You're the best I've had."

“I don’t regret it either.” Betty smiled at him. "Really?" She walked back in the room. Jughead just nodded. "One night wouldn't hurt."

“I could lose my job.”

Betty looked at him. "I don't want that." She whispered. Jughead just looked at her."Your an amazing teacher."

“Thank you.”

"Its true. What can't you do." Betty teased flirting. He smiled faintly."How about a drink at the bar?"

“One drink.”

"One drink." Betty repeated.

Jughead got up and packed his things. Betty let a soft sigh of relief out. She thought she fucked it up kissing him. He gathered his things as they headed out.

They drove their separately. Betty sat at the booth the night she met Archie. Jughead came in and sat with her. They ordered a drink Jughead got a beer as Betty got a vodka cranberry.

“So...” He said.

"You taste good."He smirked."I always imagined minty but it was minty and smoky."

“Well I smoke, so...”

"I have before." Betty admitted.

He didn’t say anything."It doesn't bother me."Jughead just nodded.

"I kissed you." She prompted.

“Yeah?”

"How did you feel?" Betty wondered.

“I liked it.”

Betty couldn't help but smirk. He just drank some of his beer."I liked it too. I liked the wall part too."Jughead shrugged. 

"It's hot."

“It can’t happen again.”

Betty sighed at him. "I know but I want to too."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"That's why I call you Mr Jones instead of Jug like the other students. I try keep it professional."

“You want to keep things professional yet you kiss me?”

Betty nodded.

He just nodded too.

"I couldn't help myself. I want you but I know I can't have you. Yet it makes me want you more." Betty explained. Jughead just looked at her."I know I can't though. Its frustrating."

Jughead thought of a stupid idea. He just laughed at himself.

"What?" Betty smiled.

“Nothing. Just a stupid idea.”

"Which is?" She prompted.

“We spend one night together.” Betty looked at him telling him to continue. “We tell no one, not even our friends.”

"Easy me and V are arguing. But what happens after the night?" She questioned.

“I don’t know.”

"Do we not talk about it?"

“We keep it between us.”

"Let's do it." Betty held his hands.

“I just said it was a stupid idea Betty.”

"And I like stupid ideas sometimes Jug." She smiled.

“If someone found out I would get fired.”

"I won't tell anyone. I can't have you get fired baby." Betty kissed his hand.

Jughead sighed. “Fine.” She smiled happily at him. "At a motel? Your place?"

“My place.”

Betty smirked at him. "I get to see Mr Jones place." She teased.

“Shush.”

"I like teasing you." Betty pouted.

“Want to go now?”

"Please I'm dying to kiss my Juggie again."

“Let’s go.” Jughead smiled softly.

Betty held his hands as he guided her out. He told her his address and gave her his number incase she got lost. 

They both drove separately. Jughead arrived first sorting Hotdog out. His sister wasn't coming home tonight so they were okay.

Betty knocked on his door with some chocolates. Her mother always told her its rude to show up empty handed. He sat down waiting for her. Jughead came and answered the door. The second the door opened she kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. She smiled happily holding him. Betty didn't even realised he had a pet dog.

"Jug I want to remember this night when I'm old and shitting my pants. Fuck me senselessly." She whispered into the kiss.

Hotdog began jumping up at them barking. Jughead just laughed."You have a dog." Betty smiled in awe.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"He is gorgeous. Maybe more gorgeous than you."

Jughead smiled. Betty stroked him. She gave him so much love as Jughead smiled.

"He jealous when I get too much attention."

“That’s adorable.” Betty smiled.

"It is. We can snuggling him after." Jughead pouted.

He picked her up carrying her to his room. Betty kissed him as he carried her. Jughead closed the door behind him laying her on his bed. He got on the bed with her and kissed her. She smirked at him wrapping her long legs around him. Betty tugged at his shirt.

"Please let me see your body."Jughead tugged it off. She licked her tongue over his defined body as Jughead smirked."You're hotter than I thought."

“Yeah? What did you think?”

"You are handsome and I still would have liked you if your bold and ugly." Betty shrugged. Jughead laughed softly."What?" She kissed him.

“Nothing.”

"Your cute." Betty pulled her cardigan off.

Jughead kissed her neck. As he kissed her neck she moaned zipping her top off. She was barless. He started to kiss down to her chest. Betty moaned softly tightening her legs around him. Jughead pressed against her."You feel so good." Betty hummed.He kissed her, teasingly biting her lip. She groaned at it. No one has done that before.

They continued to kiss heatedly. She flipped them over gaining control. Jughead found it hot. He smirked up at her. She teased him by tugging on his pants in the end he helped her. He undid his belt as Betty stopped him.

"Tie me up."Jughead smirked."I like being kinky." Betty whispered seductively.

“Me too.”

Betty smirked pulling her her jeans off. Jughead tied her to the headboard with his belt as she smiled happily at him. He kissed her heatedly.

Betty still had full motion of her feet. She lifted her body up wrapping her feet around the neck. Jughead kissed down her body. She was trying to signal where she wanted him. He knew exactly what she wanted.

"Please baby."He tugged off her underwear."You have a gorgeous pussy." He told her. Betty laughed softly."What you do?" Jughead kissed her thigh.

“More Juggie.”

"Betts no." He teased.

"Seriously? I should have just taken you over the desk." Betty sighed.“Why not?” She added with a pout.

"I want to slow things down for you beautiful." Jughead admitted.

"But Mr Jones." Betty teasingly said.

She kept using her core strength to move her body up closer to him. Jughead kissed her thigh higher up as he licked her walls. Betty moaned softly. Jughead pulled her legs wider apart as he leaned further in. He softly glided her tongue against her as she moaned. He continued to slowly do so but inserted his fingers speeding up. The rhythm of both pastes drove her insane. He slowly pulled her to her realise.

Betty tried to move as she wanted to pay him back. She pouted at him as he cradled her head. Betty widened her mouth deep throating him. Slowly sucking at him. Jughead had never felt this good getting blown off. He was embarrassed how fast he came. 

Betty grinded against him getting him hard again as he slipped a condom on. Betty tightened her grip on him causing the thrusts to hit deeper. They were both moaning so loud. Shouting one another's name. The thrusts were both deep and rough but also slow and sensual.

They both slowly rode one another. Betty was dying to touch his perfect body. Jughead kept teasing her. They teased one another to the hardest climax in Betty's life. Betty never squirted but she squirted today. In man history women squiting seemed as if it was a myth. When they were finished they laid next to each other catching their breath. Betty looked at him with pure delight. 

"Thank you." She kissed him again.

Hotdog jumped on the bed barking for attention. Jughead laughed softly. Betty began stroking him as he laid on them.

"Aww are you like daddy? You want my attention." Betty teased. Jughead smiled at her."So after this I go home and act like the food student I am?"Jughead just shrugged."I can be naughty some time for you." Betty flirted.

“Yeah?”

"Only for you." She looked at him.

"We probably shouldn't. It was a one night thing gorgeous. I need that job."

“I know.” Jughead cupped her face. "I'm sorry."

“The night isn’t over.” She whispered kissing him. Jughead smiled at her."Its only just began." 

They were both right. The nights had only just began. It was one magical night that they won't ever forget.

Well it's a whole day they won't forget.

Jughead Jones kissed a student. (Maybe more)

Betty Cooper kissed her teacher.

Was this the beginning of the end of a beginning of something new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our other collabs and my individual fics


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Sunday was brunch day. Betty would meet up with her cousin, Veronica and Kevin for brunch. Betty has had a non stop glow since the day she fucked Jughead.

She was at brunch currently messaging him. Her and Veronica made up. She knew she fucked up. 

Betty couldn't wait for Monday to see his face again. She look at him to see him blush. It would be strange sitting in his class again acting like nothing had happened. Now all she could think was taking him on the desk.

B: so same time on Friday for the private class?

"B how was your classes?" Kevin and Cheryl asked.

J: Yep

B: can't wait. See you Monday x have fun with the guys. 

Betty sent him a picture of her with a cocktail.

J: see you Monday

B: have fun Mr Jones ;)

“B?” Kevin said.

"Yeah?" Betty smiled.

“How are your classes.”

"Sorry. They're amazing. Mr Jones has really helped me. He gave me a few places to try apply for an internship." She told him."How is Juliard?" She added.

“It’s great.”

"We're so proud of you." Veronica said.

“Thanks V.”

"We'll be at your performance." Betty told them.

"Cousin, Alice wants to know when will you bring a man home to Riverdale."

“I’m single.”

"She figured." Cheryl said.

"She did have a one night stand." Veronica smirked.

"Tell us about it!" The group squealed.

"I didn't."

“Don’t lie. You’re glowing.”

"I just hooked up with a random guy. I didn't even get his number. He was a tourist." Betty lied.

“Seriously?”

"Yeah a Spanish guy."

“Was he hot?”

"Definitely." Betty smirked.

“You should’ve gotten his number B.” Kevin said.

"Well it was a hook up." She shrugged.

They continued to hang out before Veronica took Betty to hang out with them. They headed to his place where Jughead was there. Jughead was talking with Archie when they got there. Betty pulled her boots off. The were killing her feet.

"V can we do a shoe swap. My feet are killing. It's the dancing we did."

“Sure.”

Betty chucked them at her. Veronica was on top of Veronica. She was sat next to Jughead.

“I should probably get going.” Jughead said.

"B I won't be home."

"I'm heading home too. I need the library." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty kissed her goodbye as she left at the same time Jughead. Jughead headed to his car. Betty just walked passed his car winking at him. He smiled at her.

"Hello juggie."

“Hey.”

"So I will see you before Monday?" Betty bit her lip.

“When would I see you before Monday?”

Betty leaned in through the window. "Maybe another private lesson." She looked at him so innocently.

“When?”

"Now?" Betty smiled.

“Sure.”

Betty came in the car smiling as Jughead smiled at her. She leaned in and kissed him. Whilst Jughead kissed her back. 

"So its not a one time thing?" Betty asked.

“If anything happens again it’s our secret.”

"Always." Jughead kissed her heatedly. She moved to unzip his pants. "Drive."

Jughead started up the car. Betty began talking his penis out.“Betts what are you doing?”

"Something I haven't done before." She smirked. Jughead started to drive. Betty bent down and wrapped her lips around him.“Fuck.”

She softly sucked at him. Jughead groaned softly, trying to stay focused on driving. Betty moved to lick his tip. His place was close by. He took a shortcut. She continued to suck fast at him. He groaned softly.

Betty wanted him to cum in the car. She went fast mode as he exploded in her mouth. Betty swallowed his cum zipping him back up.

“Holy shit.” Jughead said.

"Like that Mr Jones." Betty winked.

“Yes.”

"Good."

Jughead pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building. Betty looked at him like she didn't suck her professor off in his car. Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her.

She kissed him back smiling at him. "Its all about you tonight. No touching me but lips."

“What if I want to touch you?”

"Well I am so sore. But I wouldn't mind your mouth on my garden." Betty teased. Jughead laughed softly."Maybe I can take us on a date in your house on Saturday?"

“Sure.”

"Okay." Betty hugged him."You can carry me in if you want." She added.

Jughead laughed softly and got out of the car. He went to her side and picked her up. Betty kissed him happily. "I'm going to get you a gift tomorrow." She teased.

“Yeah?”

"It's going to be so funny."

“Should I be scared?” He teased.

"No its practically funny. Hidden in a funny way." Betty kissed his neck. Jughead looked at her skeptically."Its going to be good."

“Okay.”

"It'll be on your desk with coffee." Betty told him.“Okay.”She kissed him happily. 

____

The following day was a monday. Betty didn't stay over like Friday. But has promised a coffee on his desk. She had a copy of his favourite book in cold blood. She had put 100 condoms between the pages.

Jughead came in. He found it and smiled. He sent her a text. 

J: very funny Cooper.

B: flip the pages baby

J: I saw

B: I am funny

J: jokes on you I’ll get a lot of use out of these... ;)

B: only with me  
B: plus that was the point babe

J: I know

Betty send him a picture of her blowing one up.

J: stop that. I need to focus on my class that’s starting soon.

B: you mean the one I'm in ;)

J: Yep.

B: try your coffee

J: Betts I need to put hands out

B: fine. 

Half an hour later Betty came in with a group of students. Jughead was writing on the board for notes. She sat down taking a photo of his ass

B: my view x

Jughead didn’t have his phone out since class was starting. She focused when class started. He was in full mode. He talked for a full hour before class ended. Everyone started to filter out. He checked his phone as Betty headed out.

J: You’re naughty

B: don't you like the view?

J: only when it’s you that I’m looking at.

B: Hense why I like this view x

J: ;)

B: better bare 

J: yeah?

B: Definitely Mr Jones;)

J: You’re so naughty ;)

B: you might have to punish me.

J: I think I do

B: how? 

Betty sent him a picture of her in the toilets with her skirt hitched up.

J: so sexy

B: only for you x

J: You’re always sexy

B: oh yeah? What's your favourite look of mine?

J: well I prefer you naked...

B: true but you've seen my in loads of looks throughout me being your student.

J: you look sexy in anything

B: oh yeah? I like you when your buttons are half done

Jughead sent her a video of him unbuttoning his shirt.

B: fuck Juggie. I'm in Hunts class. That's mean now I am turned on.

J: ;)

Betty started to face time him. She put him and her on mute as she slipped it breather her skirt. She angled it perfectly. Jughead smirked as Betty adjusted her panties to move them to the side. She placed her cardigan over her legs. She focused on the class she was in.

Jughead was alone in his classroom as he watched. Every so often she would widen her legs. He saw how wet she got knowing they were doing this. Jughead just wanted to touch her.

Half an hour later she had to end it as she had to go write on the bored. Jughead sighed when she ended it. He messaged her.

J: you tease

B: always ;) 

J: I have a class in five minutes. I have to go.

B: have fun. I have to go work in my shitty cafe job after this lesson.

J: if you hate it why work there?

B: I need money

J: there’s other jobs out there.

B: I've tried to apply at book shops but no one is accepting me :(

J: I can put in a good word for you.

B: really you would do that for me?

J: of course

B: thank you. You should go. I don't want to distract you baby boy.

J: bye

B: I'll message you before I sleep tonight

J: okay x

B: x 

Betty turned her phone off. The class finished an hour later. This was her longest class. She walked to work.

Work went well. It was slow but she was close go closing when a customer threw a hot coffee in her face. She ended up going to emergency care. Betty didn't call anyone as she didn't want to freak them out. Jughead was expecting a message from her. It was getting late when he didn't get one from her so he called her.

She wouldn’t answer. He sighed and turned off his phone. She wasn't being rude she was in with the doctors. The moment she got out the room and into a taxi home she called him. He was at home asleep.

Hotdog began to bark at his phone going off. He would do that if it was late at night. Jughead always worried that his little sister would call him in the middle of the night.

Jughead sighed and got up to answer his phone. "Sorry baby I was at emergency care." He heard Betty's voice.

“Betty?” He yawned. He was half asleep."Yeah it's me. I'm in a taxi heading home. I had an incident at work."

“What happened?” Betty sighed softly. "I had a customer threw coffee in my face. It was extra hot too." She whispered.

“What? Why would someone do that?”

"I was closing and I made it wrong accidentally. I apologised and the guy said if I sucked him off he wouldn't make a complaint. I refused and this happened." Betty sighed.

“Betty that’s not okay. You should’ve told your manager.”

"I did but she hates me. So I got fired. I'm tired and in pain baby can I come over?"

“Of course.”

"Thank you. I'm about 10 minutes away." Betty yawned.

“okay.”

Ten minutes later Betty knocked on the door. Her face was all red and sore. Betty had to use eye drops for a few weeks. Jughead came and answered the door. He hugged her. She hugged him back upset.

“Hey.” He whispered.

"I'm sorry to barge in and wake you." Betty looked at him.“It’s okay.”

"Your cute when your half asleep." She giggled. Betty cupped his face as he smiled sleepily. "Go back to bed. I can go home."

“No stay.”

Betty nodded walking in. Jughead led her to his bedroom. He laid back in bed moving to right side of the bed. Betty crawled into bed pulling her sticky clothes off. She hugged Jughead. He held her close to him.

"You make a comfy pillow." Betty whispered kissing his chest.

Jughead smiled faintly. He kissed her head softly as she drifted to sleep. He fell asleep too.

Jughead must admit it felt nice falling asleep in bed with someone else again. He missed the feeling. He felt honoured in a time of need she came to him.

Betty was his student he knew this was so wrong but it felt so right. It was a massive secret they now had to keep. 

A secret that they had to keep if they wanted to carry on. Betty did and so did Jughead so this secret was something they had to deal with.

Secrets can stay secrets. 

Some secrets are good. Especially ones that make you feel like you can feel magic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Waking up to one another was amazing. Jughead wanted to do this a lot more but he knew he couldn't. Sleep overs would have to be limited amount of stays.

Betty spent the week putting the serums the doctor gave her. The redness going down but it was still so sore. Jughead had a Saturday class on the morning. The professor's swapped who ran it year to year.

That gave Betty a chance to make a drive in , in his background. Betty set up blankets and snacks on his comfy outdoor furniture. She put fair lights up. All she was doing was waiting for him to come home. He only had one class so it wouldn't be long. Betty took Hotdog on a walk for him.

When she got back from the walk Jughead's car pulled into the driveway. She waved at him happily as Hotdog barked at his dad.Jughead got out of the car and smiled. 

"Hey."

"Seeing I'm jobless and I've caught up with my assignments. I decided to take this little man for a walk and surprise you with our date." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled at her."Go to your garden."

He held her hand as he headed through. Jughead saw everything she set up and smiled.

"I miss the drive in back home so I brought the drive in to us."

"It's perfect." 

Betty kissed him."I miss Riverdale." She sighed sitting down. Hotdog sat on her lap. Jughead didn't say anything. "What? Do you know it?"

"Nope."

"You look like you do. I used to tutor a JB."Betty smiled.

She passed him a massive tub of popcorn. Jughead didn't say anything he just ate some popcorn. Betty hugged him playing Rebel without a cause. They cuddled up together.

"How did you know this is my favourite movie?" He asked.

"I listen."

Jughead smiled faintly. Betty kissed him as they watched. Jughead kissed her back before he started go feed her popcorn. Betty smiled at him. She then started to throw popcorn into his mouth.

He caught them all showing off. She rolled her eyes moving to sit on his lap. Jughead kissed her. Betty smiled at him. They were half way through the movie when it started to rain.

They quickly packed everything up and headed inside. They were soaked. Betty shivered as Jughead passed her a towel. He wrapped her up in it.

"Towels are better after a shower." Betty teased.

"Oh yeah? Do you want a shower baby?"

"I'd liked to be your girlfriend but a shower works too."

Jughead kissed her softly. He picked her up as they headed to his bathroom. They turned on the water and started to undress.

"You have a bath." Betty's eyes lit up.

"Would you rather share a bath?"

"Please." She pouted.

Jughead turned off the shower and let the bath fill up instead. She was too cute and didn't care if she wanted a bath or a shower. He hugged her from behind. Betty leaned back and smiled up at him.

"Your so cute."

"Tell me something I don't know." She teased stripping off.They both undressed completely. He got in as she followed. "Sabrina didn't do this with me." He told her.

"Really?" 

"Yep. She wouldn't shower with me either."

"Well she is insane. A chance to see you all wet and looking like sin. I am lucky she dumped your ass so I can have your ass. Boyfriend or sex buddy." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. He moved to kiss her neck. "I'm scared." He whispered.

"Of what?"

"Letting myself love again. Especially with my student. Your right Betts I am from Riverdale. I'm a south side."

"Really?" 

Jughead just nodded. "I grew up there."

"The Southside isn't a bad place baby." Betty reassured him.

"No one else from Riverdale agrees."

"Well no one else but me volunteered there. Plus not a pretentious snob that judges." She teased. "Plus fuck them look where you are now Juggie."

Jughead just nodded.

"Plus I bet pops miss my Juggie." Jughead smiled faintly and kissed her neck."Your the only person that's ever kissed my neck. I love it." Betty smiled.

"Really? What kind of guy doesn't kiss the person he's seeing's neck." He teased, sucking a hickey onto her skin.

"A weirdo. I've dated a few weird ones." Betty moaned softly. "We should go to Riverdale together. The only place where we can be out together or somewhere I can hold your hand and kiss you in public."

"Yeah maybe sometime."

Betty smirked at him she brought his hands to her pussy. "Imagine doing this in public." She teased softly. Jughead smirked against her neck as he slipped his fingers into her folds."Going into public somewhere far away kissing me or secretly fingering me." Betty moaned.

He kissed her neck as he slid two fingers into her. Betty moaned grabbing the edges of the bath. He started to move his fingers quickly, kissing her neck hungrily. She moved her neck and hair for him.

"You like this baby?"

"Yes handsome."

Jughead rubbed her clit as he moved his fingers. Betty continued to moan as she began moving with the movement. Jughead knew she liked it so he kept going. He loved watching her come undone. He loved making her feel good. He worked her through until she came. Betty kissed him happily.

_____

Monday came and Betty came in full of cold and sick. She got him a milkshake she made. It was pops recipe.

"Thanks Betts." He smiled. "It's okay. I am tired so I came early."Jughead smiled at her. He felt Betty sigh. "What?"

"Your pretty.'Jughead gave her a confused look. "I'm not well."

"Are you okay? Do you need to go home?"

"No. I need to be here. I think I caught a bug from the hospital." Betty told him.

"Baby you should be home sleeping." Jughead felt her head.

"I might have passed it to you."

"You should go home."

"But I won't see you then." Betty pouted.

"Still, you're sick."

"Fine." She sighed.

"Get some rest."

Betty nodded as she hugged him goodbye. Betty left and Jughead got back to work. In between classes he messaged her.

J: I've ordered soup for you baby x

B: You're so sweet

J: your sick baby I care

B: thank you 

J: of course

B: are you coming by?

J: I'm not sure. I'm working late to help a student go over work.

B: okay baby x.   
B: can you email me my missed work. I can't move from my bed x

J: yeah of course

B: thank you x   
B: so we have a holiday coming up x

J: yep

B: are you doing anything  
B: we could go to the beach?

J: I don't know, maybe

B: hopefully I'll let you go back to work

J: talk later x

B: perfect x

Jughead put his phone away as his first class started up. He hated that Betty was sick. He just wanted to take care of her. His day went by slowly. He got out of work late. As promised he called her.

"Hey Betts." He said when she picked up. He was in the car."Hey handsome." Betty smiled sleepily at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible."

"Do you need me to come take care of you?"

"No you can't get sick baby. You are amazing." She smiled all sick in her bed.

"Are you sure you don't need me?"

"If you want too."

"What if I said I'm already pulling up outside?"

"I would say the door is open." Betty smiled at him.

Jughead parked his car and got out. He walked to her front door and knocked. He remembered the door was open and she couldn't get out of bed.

He opened the door and walked in. "Betts?" He wasn't sure which room was hers. They've only ever spent time at his house.

"Down the hall!" She yelled. Jughead went to the bedroom down the hall. He walked in and saw her. "Hey."

"Hi. I bet I look so sexy right now." Betty giggled softly.

Jughead looked around her room to see it so neat and tidy with photos everywhere. He just smiled and sat on the bed. She moved up to him. She instantly pulled the bin up as she threw up. Jughead gently rubbed her back.

"This is so sexy to see." Betty threw up again.

"How about let's get you relaxing in the bath and I'll change your bed sheets."

"We only have a shower. That's why I got excited seeing yours and going back home for one." She whispered.

"Then lets get you a nice shower."

"My legs feel like jelly but sure."

"It's just to relax you Betts." Betty nodded as she stood up slowly. Jughead helped her up."Thank you." Betty smiled as he helped her through.

He got her to the bathroom and turned on the water for her."Juggie thank you. I want to kiss you but I taste yucky."

"It's no problem Betty."

"It means alot to me." Betty hugged him. Jughead hugged her back."I'll kiss you when I brush my teeth."

"Okay." He smiled. Betty leaned onto the wall as she began to grab the shampoo."I'll go change your sheets." He kissed her cheek.

"The peach ones please. They're comfy."

"Okay."

Jughead kissed her cheek again before heading to change her sheets. Betty got into the shower. She was so thankful for him. He took the time out of his day for her.

He got her bed all ready for her. He headed back to her with some clothes. She had one of his flannels she stole from him. He came and put her clothes on the counter. 

"You doing okay, Betts?"

"Just feel dizzy." He found her sat on the floor.

"Need some help?"

Betty nodded. 

Jughead switched the shower off. He wrapped the towel around her picking her up. Jughead was being such a gentleman not looking helping her changed.

He helped her get completely dressed before carrying her to bed. Betty kissed him as she had brushed her teeth in the shower. Jughead kissed her back softly before pulling away.

"Thank you." Betty hugged him.

"Of course." Betty rested her head on his chest."I should get going."

"Okay." Betty whispered.Jughead kissed her forehead and got up."Juggie thank you. No boyfriend has done this for me."

Jughead smiled faintly he kissed her head before leaving. He had to sneak out before Veronica came home. He walked out to his car and drove home.

Jughead was madly in love with her. At least he thinks this is the feeling of love. It was all wrong. 

Betty Cooper was his student. 

Jughead Jones was his professor.

Would this still keep a secret or would it all blow up?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

A couple of months have passed and it was the last class before they break up for half term. Betty was sat in Jughead's class fully concentrating. They had two weeks off. It was the holiday before they broke up for Thanksgiving. In 3 months.

Betty was taking notes as everyone was losing focus.Jughead was writing notes up on the board. He sighed and turned to the class. "We've been doing way too much note taking lately... how about let's finish class off with something fun? Any suggestions?"

"What are you doing for your holiday?"

"Have you got a girlfriend?" 

A group of people asked. Jughead laughed softly. "I'm staying home and no."

Betty was sat in the back corner looking at him. She was now just drawing in her notes. 

"Do you like someone?"

"No, but not that my love life is any of your concerns."

"Come on sir. Tell us a little bit. We tell you stuff about our love life. We come to you with our problems." A student said.

"My love life is non existent right now."

"But your hot!"Ethel shouted. 

Betty raised her hand. "May I be excused?"

"Class isn't over yet."

"Okay. Can we stop talking about our professors love life? That's private to him. Can we talk about our favourite books magazine articles?"

"That's boring." A student said.

"How about we break off early?" Jughead asked.

All the students cheered for that. 

"Alright, class is dismissed." Jughead said.

Everyone shoved their things together running out. Betty slowly packed her things. She was the last in the classroom. Jughead was at his desk. Betty pulled her hair up as she walked passed him. She had a hickey on her neck he gave her. Jughead grabbed her hand.

"Yes Mr Jones?" Betty said as the door was open.

"Go close the door." Betty closed the door as she looked at him. "Did you think you could just walk out, Cooper?"

"Yes." Betty folded her arms.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's the holiday now." She glanced at him.

"So you were just going to leave without seeing me?"

"I know where you live remember?" Betty smiled.

"So you're coming over?"

"Oh I don't know. You don't have a love life." She sat on his desk. Jughead rolled his eyes. "What else would you have expected me to say?"

"Oh I don't know. That's personal." Betty looked at him. Jughead just looked down at the papers on his desk."I'm teasing. I know you couldn't say anything."

Jughead just nodded.

"But I'm heading to my grandmother's cottage. She is in a nursing home and let's my family use it."

"Cool..."

"Its by the beach and I told my mother that I'm taking the week there by myself. Which was code for hopefully a sexy professor joins me." Betty told him.

"Just us alone?" He smirked.

"Yes. I can finally be your girlfriend in public for a week." She smiled. Jughead didn't say anything."Or just be in public together no labels."

"Sure."Betty sighed softly. "When are we going?"

"When you pack." Betty headed to the door."Okay."

"I will meet you at yours in an hour." She opened the door. Jughead just nodded."Don't be late." 

Betty left and called Kevin. She needed to speak to someone about this. "Hey B."

"I'm having a relationship with my professor but he won't call me his girlfriend." Betty sighed.

"Wait what? What the fuck B?"

"I'm 21 and he is 26 Kev. I love him kev. He has looked after me when I was sick. He was worried about me when I was at emergency care. Don't judge me. That's why I haven't told anyone."

"B that's wrong on so many levels."

"No it's not Kev." Betty began to cry. "I thought you would understand."

"I do Betty but he could get fired, you could get expelled."

"No you don't. I finish his class this year and I finish lit next year." Betty continued to cry.

"You're still sleeping with him Betty, that could literally ruin his whole life."

"Kev you've been my friend since we were five. Your at a different college. I honestly thought you would get it. I love him Kev. I will speak to him." She declined the phone.

Betty sighed and turned off her phone. She started to drive to his. She already had her suitcase in the back. She got there the same time he did. He saw that she had been crying.

"Betty?"

"Yeah." Betty looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"No I told my childhood best friend about you. I needed to speak to someone. You're going to be mad at me. I don't care I needed to talk to someone. He thinks it's wrong. You not calling me your girlfriend is getting to me. Its been a few months." She whispered.

"Seriously? You're upset because I won't call you my girlfriend? Is that why you're acting strange?"

"No! I'm not acting strange. I'm acting strange because I'm in love with you and I know I can't tell you."Betty snapped.

"Betty we can't be serious together! I could lose my job!"

"I know." She cried. "We should probably stop this."

"Fine then!" He said upset.

"I'm upset too Baby. But I love you and I know if we go on you will lose your job. I want more and you physically can't give me it." Betty wiped her tears.

"This was all a mistake." Betty just stepped back crying. "You don't mean that." She whispered.

"You're getting so mad at me over something I can't even do! Don't you care about me?!" Betty cupped his face. "I love you so much. I don't want to end things." She whispered.

"What, so you'd rather me lose my job just so I can call you my girlfriend?!"

"Never." Betty squeezed his arms. "That's why I wanted to have this week together. I wanted to show you how much I love you without actually saying it." She whispered.

"I am being selfish. I'm sorry baby." Jughead pulled away from her. "Juggie please." Betty held his hands.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this if you're just going to get mad at me for trying to protect myself and my career."

"I won't." She looked at him crying. 

"I need this job Betts. I send money home to my family. "

"I know." She cupped his face.

"I can't Betts. It was nice whilst it lasted."

"Jug please." She whispered. 

"I just can't... if this got out it would ruin my life."

Betty just nodded. She wad trying to keep herself together but was failing. He kissed her head one last time before shutting the door on her face. Betty cried as she walked to her car.

Betty has never loved someone as much as she loved Jughead. She always knew they would be a risk. Her mother taught her risks are the things that make them live. 

So she took the risk. 

Sometimes the risk doesn't always pay off. Unfortunately for this couple it didn't. Know they had the pain and heartbreak to pick the pieces up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

They do say anything comes in threes. For Betty Cooper it was pain. She had the heartache of losing a love know she was at her grandmother's cottage when she got a call.

Betty Cooper couldn't believe her ears. Her mother died. She had died in a car accident a drunk driver had hit her. Now Betty had to go home and organise the furnel. She had to take over the Riverdale Register.

Betty knew her name was on her mothers will for the register. She had always had a passion for journalism. 

Betty was know back at college after the holidays. She had explained to the dean as she pulled out of college. Betty was now telling her professor's. She was at Jughead's office. Betty knocked on the door.

“Come in.” He said not looking up from his desk."Mr Jones I'm here about class." Betty said coming in.

“What’s up?” Betty started to cry. "My mother has been in an accident." She whispered.

“That’s terrible, what happened?”

"She's...she's." Betty couldn't say it. Jughead looked at her. She was shaking and all he wanted to do was hug her. "She didn't make it."

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Betty looked at him. "I have to pull out from college."She passed him her last assignment. "I also want to apologise for the amount of distress I've caused you as a student. I've loved having you as my teacher."

Betty gave him a thank you card like she did all her professors. But with him she gave him his flannel back.

“Thanks.”

"Juggie I'm scared." Betty whispered.

“Of?”

"I have to do this all by myself. My brother and sister doesn't like my mother."She admitted. "But that's my life to deal with. I just wanted to say I won't be back any time soon. Maybe for V's graduation but that's it."

Jughead just nodded.

"Goodbye Mr Jones." Betty cried.

“Goodbye.”

"Can I hug you? I really need a hug." She whispered.

“Yeah.”

Betty walked around the desk and hugged him tightly. She just cried into his chest. She pulled away after a minute or so. She picked up her bag heading to the door. He didn't stop her but just let her go.

____

A week later in Riverdale: 

Betty had all her check lists. She was going around all of Riverdale and Greendale getting everything ready for the funeral. She wouldn't have her siblings there so she would be alone. 

She had all that on top of making the register modern again. Less 90s and more 2000s modern. Most nights she sat crying looking at the messages between her and Jughead. It gave her a little of company and that she wasn't all alone in the house she's sorting her mothers things out.

She missed having him around. Betty decided to messaged him.

B: non of my siblings are coming to the funeral.

J: that sucks

B: I feel lost Juggie.  
B: I don't know how I'm going to do this without their support

J: have you tried calling them?

B: yeah they won't even help me plan  
B: sorry I know we're not on speaking terms but i just needed to speak to someone.

J: it’s okay

Betty requested a face time. He was around at Archie's with Veronica.

“Hey.”

"Hi." Betty whispered crying.

“How are you?”

"Falling apart. I have to see the drunk driver tomorrow. He wants to apologise. My siblings aren't coming. Kev can't make it because he has a school production. V isn't coming either. She has this big assignment for her fashion class. I'm sitting sorting her things out. Everyone is telling me I'm so strong I'm going to be okay. She was amazing. They ask how I am knowing I'm not okay. I pretend I am but I'm not. I saw her body today. No support just me." she was fully crying.

“Betty you might not believe everyone but you are strong. You got this.” 

Betty shook her head. "Juggie I'm so tired of doing it all myself. No one is going to support me this sunday." She wiped her tears."I just need a hug. I keep going to Pops for a hug."

“Okay.”

"How's teaching?" Betty asked."Easier now I'm gone?" She teased trying to calm down.

“It’s fine.”

"One thing I regret was not fucking you on a desk." Betty whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything. "I should go. I need to go approve flowers. I need to go get pops to do the catering. If you can Juggie I would love it for you to support me. I know I don't deserve it." Betty ended the call.

Jughead just sighed. He needed to speak to someone so he decided to call his best women friend. Toni Topaz has been his friend since he was little.

"What's up Jones? I'm currently getting laid." She was in the bathroom.

“I didn’t need to know that.”

"What's up though?" Toni asked.

"I fucked a student. She is 21 and we've stopped it but I don't know T."

“What?!” 

“Stop.”

"You love? Age is just a number when your older than 18." Toni said.

“It’s not the age T. She’s my student. I could’ve lost my job over that.”

"Is she still your student?"

"She pulled out of college." He whispered.

"What why?" Toni asked concerned.

"Her mother died."

"Then she is technically not your student. Get your dick wet."

"I can't." Jughead sighed.

“Why not?”

"I love her."

“Then go to her!”

"I don't know." He sighed again.

“You’re scared?” 

“Yes.”

"Then its perfect." Toni told him moaning.

"Are you getting eaten out?"

“Yes.”

"You are disgusting." He said.

"You love me."

Jughead needed the call sighing. He needed to go to her. He walked to his car. He hasn't been back to Riverdale but he guessed he could see JB whilst he was home. He got in and started to drive there. He had directions out on his phone.

_____

Back in Riverdale: 

Betty was at pops. She heard the bell to the shop open. She looked over. Betty couldn't believe her eyes. "Juggie?" She ran over to him.

“Hey Betts.”

"Your here?" Betty cried."Are you real?" She teased.

“I’m here.” Betty held him crying. Jughead hugged her. "Thank you." She kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. "Let's get you home baby." 

Jughead got her all relaxed. He was here for her. She fell asleep on his chest. The following morning was pops for breakfast.

They got to the police station to see the man that killed her mother. Jughead couldn't believe it was his own father. Jughead’s eyes widened. He froze.

"Juggie?" Betty whispered.

"Dad... where's bean?"

"Dad? He's your dad." She went drip white throwing up. 

"Fuck knows. She's like you doesn't come home."

"She is 12!"

“So?” 

“You’re a fucking dead beat alcoholic of a father that’s why no one fucking visits you!” Jughead snapped.

"She came to live with me as her mother suns it up in Spain!" Fp snapped.

"Baby is your sister safe?"

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she wasn’t. Where is she?!” Jughead snapped.

"I don't know! The drive in!" Fp shrugged.

“Learn how to take care of her you piece of shit!”

"Well I'm getting life this bitch pressed charges." He pointed at Betty.

“You killed her mother!”

"I was shit faced! I didn't know Alice Smith was running!" He shouted.

"You left her for dead." Betty whispered.

"She deserves it the cow."

"Don't you speak to my girlfriend like that!" Jughead snapped.

"You finally loved someone. That's funny."

"Baby can we go get your sister. I have a room she can stay in." Betty whispered shaking.

Jughead just nodded.

"I'm taking custody of her!" Jughead snapped.

“No you aren’t!”

Betty held his hand. "Yes we are! I will testify against you!" She snapped.

"We are dad!"

They walked out as Jughead rang Mary, Archie's mother. She was a lawyer. 

"I'm sorry I stepped in and snapped." Betty whispered.

“It’s okay. Now you know why I didn’t want to come back to Riverdale or admit I was from there...”

"I know your nothing like him. Now let's get your sister and take her home. I need to publish the newspaper tonight. She kissed him. "I love you regardless."

Jughead just nodded. 

They headed to the drive in and found JB holding a knife listening to her music. She was terrified.

“JB?” Jughead whispered.

"Jug?" JB dropped the knife crying. Jughead ran up to her and picked her up. She held her brother close."Can I come with you?"

“I’m going to be your guardian JB... I’ll never let him hurt you again.”

"I was in the car." JB confessed. Jughead just hugged her."You look like her." She whispered to Betty.

"I'm her daughter. Alice is my mom. Jughead is my..."

“Boyfriend.”

Betty smiled at him happily. She joined the hug hugging them. 

"Do you love her?"

“I do.” Betty looked at him smiling. "I love you too." She kissed him.

"Jug I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in a few weeks." 

"I can make pasta at mine. You can get a bath. I have some old clothes for you." Betty suggested.

"Please." JB smiled faintly.

Jughead mouthed thank you to Betty. 

Betty nodded.

They got JB home to the house. Betty was selling the house and the register. She didn't want to be in Riverdale anymore. She had everything. Her mother gave her everything. She wanted to go home. She was going to use the money start her own magazine. 

Betty and Jughead were laying down when she mentioned it. "What if I come back but I'm not your student?"

“You want to come back.”

"Yeah I want to start my own magazine company. I will have enough money for a small tiny office when I sell the house and the register. I also want to give you some of it for JB." Betty smiled at him.

"We can be together properly."

“Yeah.”

Betty smiled at him kissing him. "I have to move out the flat dorms." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"I love you." Betty whispered.

“I love you too.”

Betty kissed him happily. 

JB came to join them. She sat in between them hugging them. Archie was looking after Hotdog. Jughead hugged JB happily.

"Does Betts live with you?"

“No.”

"I'm there alot though. Hotdog loves me." Betty teased.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"He only likes me because I give him my food."

"He's going to love me more." JB smiled.

"I'm sure he will." Betty and Jughead smiled.

Jughead rested his hand on Betty’s thigh. She squeezed her thighs holding his hand after. He smiled at her.

Betty kissed him. "She is asleep. I can sleep in Polly's bed if you want to stay with her tonight."

“I want to sleep with you.”

"Shall we leave her and we sleep in Polls old room?"Betty whispered pulling away.

“Sure.”

Jughead pulled Betty in for a kiss before carrying her into Polly's room. They laid in the bed smiling happily. Jughead kissed her passionately. She happily kissed him back. Jughead deepened the kiss.

"Baby I need air." She teased.Jughead pulled away."I love your kisses." Betty hugged him. She kissed him again. Jughead kissed her back happily."What changed your mind?"

"Because I love you and if you love someone you can't let them go." He smiled kissing him. Betty kissed him happily.

They laid in bed happily. They finally knew what they were together. It felt so right. It was such a sad circumstance. 

Sometimes bad things bring each other closer together. 

For Betty and Jughead this was one of those times.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

1 year later: 

It took 7 months before Betty was back in Riverdale. She found a small apartment half an hour from Jughead's house. Betty had started a small online magazine. She had a small following as she now worked in a book shop.

Betty would hang around with JB when Jughead worked later. Tonight was one of those nights. The girls were having a spa night. Betty and Jughead are open but Betty hasn't told her friends. They were judgy towards her about it.

"We should get Jug wearing a face mask." JB smiled.

"Good luck with that. I struggled." Betty laughed softly.

“I’ll try.”

The door opened to Jughead holding the pizza they ordered. Hotdog was on Betty's lap.

“Hey.” Jughead smiled.

"Baby you paid for the pizza?" Betty stood up kissing him with her face mask on.“Yeah of course.”

"What do I owe you? It was my treat tonight." She told him.

"Nothing."

"Jug let me put a face mask on you. A sheet one." JB pouted.

"Not a chance Bean. I want to eat pizza with my favourite girls." Jughead smiled at them.

“Then use a face mask too.” 

“No way.”

"We have sheet ones baby." Betty added peeling her's off.

"Betts I love you but whose team are you on?" 

"My own." Betty teased. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Its either that or nail polish honey."

“Easy, neither.” Betty smiled at him. "Fine we'll get you in your sleep." JB joked seriously.

Jughead rolled his eyes. He began eating pizza as Betty painted JB's nail.

"Baby it's our anniversary tomorrow. Quiet night in?"

"I want T to look after me if you go out. Arch makes out with V." Jb told them.

“Okay.”

"Babe we could stay in with her?" Betty suggested.

"But I have a surprise." He pouted.

"I can't wait." She smiled.

"I keep hinting to him I want you to be my sister." JB sighed.

"Its only been a year Bean and we've only told a very select few about us. Only my friend's know." Jughead explained to his sister.

"Plus it hurts me my friends judge me. I love Jughead and I want to protect it." Betty smiled.

“Me too baby.”

Betty kissed him as JB faked gagged. Jughead deepened the kiss to tease her. Betty moaned as she couldn't help herself. Jughead held her waist.

"Eww I'm going to bed." JB got up as Hotdog followed her.

Jughead laughed softly and continued to kiss Betty. Betty smiled at him happily.

“I love you.”

"I love you baby. I wish I could tell my friends about you. They judge me and I hate that. I want to marry you someday so they're going to have to like my husband."Betty kissed him again.

Jughead smiled at her as she moved to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. Betty kissed him happily. "How was class?" She asked.

"Ethel is trying to flirt with me. "

“Seriously?” 

“Yep.”

"Well I have you and she doesn't so." Betty smirked.

Jughead kissed her. Betty kisses him happily as he carried her to bed. 

_____

The following morning Betty made him breakfast in bed. She came in and kissed him. JB was still asleep. It was saturday and he has booked the day off. Betty had her present on the tray. Jughead was fast asleep. She began kissing him awake.

“Mmm... morning.” He whispered sleepily.

"Happy anniversary baby." Jughead kissed her happily. “Happy anniversary.”

She continued to kiss him as he smiled at her. Jughead deepened the kiss. Betty pulled away to feed him some food.

"This is your present." Betty passed him it.

“Betty you didn’t have to get me anything.”

"Oh shush. I hit 500 followers on the magazine. I wanted too."

"That's amazing babe."

"I know right. I woke up to it." Betty kissed him.

Betty has wrote him an article on why whe loved him with a key to her place. Jughead kissed her happily. They continued to kiss before she pulled away to make him open the gift. He opened up the small box. He found the key. 

"Its a key to my place and a key to my office for the magazine."

“Really?”Betty nodded excitedly. “So you’re okay with me stopping by any time unannounced?” He teased.

"Yep it's a step closer to move in."She kissed him. Jughead kissed her happily. Betty opened it up smiling. Betty bit his lip. "Now your present baby." He passed her a box.

She looked at him in awe."What is it?"

"Guess."

"Baby I don't know." She kissed him.

“They’re plane tickets Betts. We’re going to Hawaii.” He smiled.

"Wait seriously? When?" Betty kissed him.

"This monday."Betty hugged him excitedly."What about Bean?" She asked.

"She's coming."

“Really?” 

“Yep.”

"I'm so excited. This is going to be amazing." Betty took a picture of her and Jughead with the tickets. 

BCoop: I have the best boyfriend. Happy anniversary baby.

They spent the day together. They bought betty new clothes before heading to the drive in.

___

Monday came and they boared the plane. JB was fast asleep but Betty was buzzing with excitement. She was currently on the phone with Veronica and Kevin as they were apologising.

“I’m sorry B.” Veronica said.

"You should be."

“We were just looking out for you.”

"We love each other. I will marry him someday." Betty smiled at him.

“I know.”

"And you guys won't be there." She said.

“What?”

"You heard it will be only me and him. I am sick of you two thinking you knew what's best for me. Kev,V I adore you two and your opinions meant everything to me. If we do get married it will be just me and him and his sister." Betty explained.

Veronica hung up on her.

"I get it B. I'm sorry I should have understood. Veronica is just taking it a little bit to heart." He sighed.“But we were also just looking out for you B. We’re not terrible friends.” Kevin added.

"Kev I need you guys when I lost my mother. He was there for me. I know I love you let me call her." Betty ended it and called Veronica.

"What B? You hate me!"

"No I don't. I am upset. It's been a year and I couldn't go on double dates with my best friends."

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.” Veronica ended the call. Betty just sighed as she cried into Jughead's chest. Jughead held her close. "She is so stubborn."

“Well I mean you just told her you didn’t want her at your wedding someday.” Jughead teased.

"I don't. I just want it to be me and you." Betty pouted.

“I know but I’m sure that upset Veronica.”

"Good. I am pissed at her. She is pissed at me." She kissed him.

"Baby if we do get married we do need witnesses so she will be there." Jughead kissed her head.

“But Jug I was thinking just us with JB.” 

“I want my friends there.” Jughead said.

"Fine invite them but Veronica better apologise first." Betty was being so stubborn. Jughead rolled his eyes.

He messaged Veronica.

J:your still flying out with the rest of her friends

V: No way.

J: seriously? Please V.

V: B and I have promised each other that we would be each other’s maid of honor at our weddings since we were little. She doesn’t even want me at her wedding someday now. I’m not coming.

J: she does. She is crying into my chest she is that upset. 

"Baby all I want is for her to know how much I love you. Of course I want her there. I didn't judge her dating Arch."

Jughead recorded her and sent Veronica it.

V: I don’t want to hear it. 

Veronica turned off her phone. She called Archie. He was packing for Hawaii.

"Hey baby." He smiled.

“I’m not going.” She cried.

"Baby you have too. Jug is proposing then the wedding is straight after."

“Well B doesn’t want me at her wedding.”

"Baby go. You know you and her will with regret it. Plus you don't want to ruin my surprise." He pouted at the screen.

“I’ll go on one condition, Betty doesn’t know I’m there. I don’t need her to lecture me about being a bad friend just because I was concerned.”

"Okay but baby she is upset. She fully supported us. She didn't judge and I know you were concerned." Archie kissed the screen.

“There’s a difference Arch! You weren’t my teacher! We met at a bar, we got together normally.”

"What if I was baby?" He asked.

“I can’t believe you’re seriously taking her side.”

"Baby I'm not but if i was in their situation I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you." Archie flirted.

“No, you’re not distracting me with your sexiness! I get that she loves him and I’m happy for her! I was just concerned because he was her teacher! There was so much wrong with that! But no, I’m a terrible friend because i was scared this would ruin her life!” Veronica yelled.

"No she knows that but baby love blinds you. You think I'm sexy?"

“You’re annoying.”

"You love me." He teased.

Betty felt so guilty she messaged Veronica.

B: V I am so sorry. I didn't mean that. You will be wearing a baby blue dress for the something blue.

Veronica didn’t see it since she was still on the phone with Archie. 

“Arch I really don’t want to go.” Veronica sighed.

"Veronica I was going to propose there. Please." He sighed.

"Fine."

____

The following day Betty and Jughead was on the beach with JB. Everyone had arrived last night.

“So,” Jughead smiled. “Are you glad we’re here?”

"I'm so glad. I needed a holiday." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily."Are you happy your here?"

“Of course I am. I planned it, remember?” He teased.

"True." She giggled as she saw Veronica.

Veronica was setting up on the beach with Archie. Betty walked over to her. She didn't realise she was here too. Betty also wanted to apologise. Jughead talked sense into her on the plane. Veronica didn’t notice her.

"V I'm so sorry. I was so blinded with anger. The anger wasn't at you. I'm grieving still I'm talking it out on the wrong people. I'm sorry." Betty apologised. Veronica just looked at her."I'm sorry. Be my future maid of honour again?"

“No. You don’t want me there. I’m only here for Archie.”

"I don't know why your here. I saw my friend and apologised. Wait Juggie is proposing?"Betty asked.

“I didn’t say he was.”

"You know something. That's why you got so mad." She gasped.

“No I got mad because you’re being rude!”

"I was upset! I get that you were looking out for me! But it would have happened either way V. Your dating his best friend. We probably would have drunkenly fucked in the end." Betty explained calmly. " I'm sorry. I miss my friends."

“Well you have Kevin.”

"V Please." Betty begged crying.

“No.”

"V please is this the end of our friends?"

“Ever since you started seeing Jughead you’ve been a terrible friend B.”

"I'm sorry." Betty whispered.

“I’m sick of it.”

"So that's it? I'm sorry. This is all new for me V."

“You act like I’m a terrible friend.”

"No I get it! You were looking out for me. I've been so blinded by love I forgot my friends. I'm truly sorry V. I didn't realise how much of a bitch I've been. I need to balance my love life and friendship life better." Betty answered.

“Yeah, you do.”

"I'm sorry." Betty opened her hand up to hug her.

“I don’t forgive you. I think we just need a break from being friends.”

"What? Seriously?" Betty teared up. 

She walked away in tears.

Sometimes in a relationship other relationships can be put on the back burner. Sometimes you don't realise this. 

Friends can be helping more than we know sometimes. 

Will they be friends again or is this the end of B and V?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids thank you for reading the final chapter

2 years later: 

Betty and Veronica haven't talked for 2 years. Betty was getting married in a week. She couldn't get married without her best friend there. 

Betty sent Veronica's bridesmaid dress to her house. She waited in her car for a call. Archie kept Betty updated on Veronica. Archie proposed to Veronica in Hawaii.

She was currently planning her own wedding. When the dress came she thought it was her mother's dress for her. She tried it on and showed Archie.

"Arch this isn't my mother's wedding dress."

“That’s Betty’s bridesmaid dress.” 

“No fucking way.” Veronica said taking it off.

"Baby come on. It's been 2 years and she has been trying to sort things out." Archie pouted.

“Yeah I’ll just go back to her and be pushed aside all the time.”

"Babe she's not like that. You know that. She's across the street in the shop waiting to speak to you." He told her. Veronica sighed."If you go I'll do the sex thing I say no to."

“Seriously?”

Archie nodded.

“Fine, but I’m not promising we’ll work it out.”

"That's okay." He kissed her. Veronica kissed him back."Go because I want you when your back."She smirked and kissed him.

Veronica reluctantly went across the street. Betty had her favourite iced coffee as she drank an ice tea. Veronica walked up to her.

"V?" Betty smiled.

“Elizabeth.”

"I'm sorry. I really want you at my wedding next week."

“You don’t mean that.” Betty shook her head. "I do. I can't get married without my maid of honor and god mother of my child." She smiled.

“What?”

"I found out today at the doctor's in 3 months pregnant." Betty smiled.

“Oh.”

"I haven't told him yet." She continued to smile. "Please V I miss you."

“I’ve always looked out for you Betty and the second you get a boyfriend you decide you don’t need me.”

"It wasn't like that V. Jughead wasn't just some boyfriend. You were right I was stupid and reckless but I love him. I was so protective over our relationship because I knew any minute it could have vanished. Whilst protecting that relationship I forgot about the ones that really mattered my friends. I'm sorry." Betty cried.

“I accept your apology but that does not mean things will go back to how they used to be.”

"I know but will it go enough back to normal for you to be my maid if honour and a god mother?"

“Why not ask Kevin instead?”

"He's walking me down the aisle." She smiled softly.

“Fine.”

"Really?" Betty's eyes lit up.

Veronica just nodded.

Betty began crying with all the hormones. She apologised again as Veronica started to cry. In all honesty she missed her best friend. Veronica hugged her. Betty hugged her back. 

"V I'm shit scared. What if someone spikes my drink? I haven't had a bachelorette party. The wedding is in a week. The flowers aren't here. Weddings are fucking stressful."

"Tell me about it." She laughed softly. "Arch thinks it's a breeze." Betty smiled at her."Wait your dress?" 

Betty pulled a photo out for her. "I don't know if my dress fits anymore."

“It’s stunning B. If it needs alterations I can help.”

"I'm panicking B. I have to find something of my moms." She teared up.

“I can help.”

Betty hugged her again. "Jughead said he has something for me. I just I don't know. I'm freaking out over nothing." She giggled.

“There’s nothing to get worked up about. It will be perfect.”

"It will be now your there." Betty smiled."Does your dress fit?"

“Yeah.”

"Thank god. Arch did his job right." She smiled.

"That sneaky bastard."

____

A week passed and it was her wedding day. Betty gave Jughead the pregnancy test to look at whilst he changes into his suit. He was so nervous. He opened the gift and started to cry. He was going to be a father and he's getting married. This day was perfect. Jughead couldn't believe he was getting married. He never imagined falling in love.

He called Betty. She answered as they were getting the car.“You’re pregnant.” He cried excitedly.

"Yes baby 3 months along."

“I’m going to be a dad.” He teared up.

"Yes. I'm so excited. I'm heading to the church."

“I’ll be there soon my love. I’m nervous.”

"Me too but its going to be perfect." Betty whispered.

“Yeah.”

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"My dress didn't fit." Betty pouted.

“Really?”

"Because of my belly."She sighed.

“Did you have to get it altered?”

"V did it last night." Betty smiled at V.

“That’s good.”

"Yes because I love the dress." Betty smiled.

“I’ll see you soon baby. I have to finish getting ready.”

"Hurry up." 

Betty ended the call happily.

Jughead got ready and drove there. He was so happy JB was so happy she was going to be an auntie. He was trying to stay calm as he drove there. He got there first. 

All the guest started to filter in. His nerves heightened. He stood at the altar nervously. All he did was nervously played with his hair. JB glared at him. He was messing up how she styled it.

"I'm nervous."

“Stop ruining your hair.”

"Betts won't care." He smiled.

“I do!”

Jughead rolled his eyes as JB fixed her hair. She put more hair gel in so it would stay.

"Bean!"

“What?”

"I hate this shit." He sighed.

Half an hour Betty came in. The music started as her bridesmaids opened the door for her and they followed behind her. Jughead looked at her in awe. He teared up. Betty smiled at him breaking into tears. The moment she got to him she kissed him. Jughead kissed her back lovingly. They pulled away to look at the ordain. They held hands.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to see these two beautiful humans get married."

The ordain began the ceremony as they got to the vows. Betty went first.

"Juggie I love you. We haven't had the normal relationship. You were my professor. When I kissed the teacher and yes I quoted abba. When I kissed you my whole life changed. You have helped me through the highs and low. I love you and I get to spend the rest of my life with you and I am so happy."

“Betty I love you so much. I don’t know where I would be without you. I never expected to have this much of a connection with someone. You’re the reason I wake up with a smile. I can’t wait to spent the rest of my life with you.”

"I love you." Betty cried.

“I love you too.”

The ordain smiled between the couple. 

"Forsythe repeat after me. I say your name. Take the Elizabeth Cooper to have and to hold. To cherish in sickness in health in. To cherish her and your wins and to love no matter what.. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. A symbol of our unity.""

"I Forsythe take the Elizabeth Cooper to have and to hold. To cherish in sickness in health in. To cherish her and your wins and to love no matter what.. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. A symbol of our unity."

"Elizabeth repeat after me. I say your name. Take the Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third have and to hold. To cherish in sickness in health in. To cherish her and your wins and to love no matter what. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. A symbol of our unity."

" I Elizabeth takes the Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third to have and to hold. To cherish in sickness in health in. To cherish her and your wins and to love no matter what. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. A symbol of our unity."

They both smiled at one another as they exchanged rings. 

"You may kiss the bride."

Jughead kissed her passionately. She smiled happily holding his face. All their friends cheered for them. 

Betty was crying she couldn't believe she was married to him. Jughead couldn’t believe he now had a wife. It felt surreal. He’s never been this happy. He moved down to kiss her stomach. Betty teared up smiling.

If you asked her years ago who her future husband be her answer wouldn't have been her teacher.

But when she did kiss the teacher her life changed for the Betty. 

Betty Cooper fell hard and in love for Professor J.Jones but in the end it all came out right.

-The end.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed reading this fic. You can check out our other fics and my individual fics. 
> 
> Follow ki on tumblr and ig @kisvids 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and follow my makeup and sfx account on ig @colbiejais_glam

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this fic. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Go check out our other collabs and my individual fics


End file.
